the end of the world
by YMK
Summary: have u ever wondered what's gonna happen after they finished collecting the shinkon jewel, and killed Naraku? Koori takes u to the end of the journey!!!!!


The end of the world  
  
Hello, this is Koori here, one of the power of three (YMK) girls. Ok, I know I should've wrote this last night, sense I had this idea that time, but I couldn't be bothered to stop reading inuyasha and get out of my sleeping bag (I was trying to camp on my bedroom floor) . wait a sec.what Koori meant is, I'm such a good girl, so.yeah.I'll never get up at the middle of the night.anyway, I'm watching anime with Yuki and Mizu now, 'his and hers' is on, pretty cool. They're trying to hug now.looks serious.big deal. Mizu downloaded inuyasha, yeahhhhhhh~ I can't go to her place today, waaaaaaaaaaaa~ ok, here's Koori's crazy idea of what happened after...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha and the group finally killed Naraku! And finished collecting the Shinkon jewel. They looked at Naraku's dead body, Kagome smiled sweetly. Now they've completed their mission, she can finally go back to study. Miroku turned to Sango in a sudden, and held up her hand. 'My lady Sango, would you bare my child?' said Miroku. (Koori's note: err..Miroku said it to Sango.poor Yuki, sorry, you lost. *OY! YUKI, don't hit me, I'm just kidding, K?!*) To his great surprise, Sango didn't tell him to go away, or call him a pervert. Instead, she blushed, and said in a whisper, 'Shall we go now? We need a home, right?!' Miroku smiled and kissed Sango on the cheek. Together, they waved Inuyasha and Kagome good bye, wished them good luck, and went away. (too bad, Sango and Miroku can't be involved in Koori's trilogy, well. Sango's Koori's representative picture on our website - http://www.geocities.com/bestpowerofthree/, so, Koori can't kill her; about Miroku. um.Yuki'll kill me if I kill Miroku.Koori really want to stay alive!)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched them disappear in the forest. 'What we gonna do now?' asked Kagome, turning her face to Inuyasha. Inuyasha * puppy eye look * placed his arm gently on Kagome's shoulder, 'Let's go for a walk in the forest.' ' Inuyasha, do you still want to turn to a full demon? Why don't you turn to a human and come to my world?' Kagome began speaking. 'I don't know.' Inuyasha answered. He didn't know what is it like to be living in Kagome's world. Hey, why don't she give up her study and stay in the feudal world? Inuyasha thought. 'Inuyasha?' 'Kagome? Can I see the Shinkon jewel for a sec?' asked Inuyasha. He didn't know what to do, or what to say next. He's kind of, lost when he full - filled his mission. So, he had a crazy idea.  
  
Kagome handed him the Shinkon jewel. Inuyasha held the jewel, lifted the 'osuwari bead' off his neck easily, and gave it back to Kagome. 'Inuyasha?' Kagome held the 'osuwari bead', looks confused. 'Kagome, now, we've got the whole jewel. Your power has no use now!' Inuyasha suddenly started shouting. 'inu.inu.' Kagome whispered, and turned away quickly to hide her tears. 'Kagome, I can become a true demon with this!' Inuyasha continued, ' you're useless now, run for your life now before I kill you!!' Kagome started sobering, ' Inuyasha, I thought, I thought you loves me!' 'Err.I was just.um.using you.' Inuyasha said with a cute naughty smile on his face. Too bad that Kagome didn't see it, or she'll know Inuyasha's joking straight away.  
  
'Inuyasha, what the h*** are you talking about?! OSUWARI!!!!!' Kagome suddenly explodes as she turned her face to Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw her face, full of tears. He paused, he didn't know his joke was that bad, he didn't know it has hurt Kagome that much. Kagome just realised Inuyasha won't fall for 'osuwari' any more, she ran away fast, leaving Inuyasha behind, fighting to say sorry. (Fighting with his stubbornness. 'Say sorry, she's angry' 'none of my business, why should I say sorry' 'say sorry, she's sad!' 'Why' 'say it' 'ok') 'Kagome, I'm sorry!' said Inuyasha, but Kagome couldn't hear it, she already ran away. So, he went to chase her.  
  
Inuyasha found Kagome in front of Kaede's hut. Kagome was standing there with her bow and arrows. Her pretty face looks sad and angry, her long black hair is dancing in the wind. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha tried to shout, but it turned out to be a whisper. He is scared, so scared, this scene reminded him of what happened 52 years ago. (Koori think the collecting jewel business took 2 years, but who knows.) 'Inuyasha!' Kagome sets out her magical arrow. Inuyasha was stunned to see what's happening. He stood there looking like a stone. The arrow pinned him up on the ancient god tree (. again. poor thing!) ' Kagome, I'm sorry!' Inuyasha closed his eyes.  
  
* Inuyasha P.O.V: Kagome, I'm soo sorry, it's all my fault. We could live happily ever after if I didn't do that crazy stupid thing. Kagome, I'm soo sorry, so sorry, so sorry . that I can't be with you, and protect you any more . I hope you'll be OK, enjoying life, and good luck on your TEE exams. Good bye, Kagome, I'm sorry. *  
  
Kagome dropped her bow and arrows, then walked to Inuyasha. She touched his face gently. 'Inuyasha, I'm so sorry . but don't worry, you won't be lonely. I'll go with you, and may be 50 years later, my recarnation will be here to free you. And we will be together again.' Kagome * sob * puts the 'osuwari bead' on his neck, and kissed him good-bye. She picked up the Shinkon jewel, and ran back the Naraku's dead body.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome place the jewel on Naraku as she whispered, 'come back, Naraku, come back to life.' Naraku's body started to react with the Shinkon jewel, and formed back to the evil cute boy with long black hair in a blink of an eye. (Koori note: hey, is this some kind of chemical reaction?)  
  
Naraku turned to Kagome, 'why did you do that?' 'Naraku, kill me, please.' begged Kagome. 'moo ichido itte kudasai.' Asked Naraku with his mouth dropped open. (Koori's note: it means 'can you repeat your question'. Learnt it in Jap class, so proud that I managed to remember it. Well, I guess Naraku was shocked, so he for got about his dialog in English, and started to speak in his native language. LOL) 'KILL ME!' Kagome ordered. 'moo ichido itte kudasai?' (Koori note: my, does Naraku need English to Japanese dictionary?) 'KILL ME' 'Ok, if that's what you want.' Said Naraku, pulling out his sword. (Koori note: Naraku can finally speak English!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!)  
  
* Kagome P.O.V: Inuyasha, good bye. I will, or my recarnation will be with you soon. As long as my soul's with you, I don't' care weather you're just using me or not! Together, we can go on the Shinkon journey again, and fight Naraku again, together, we can be happy again! Together. together.together. *  
  
With a flash of light, Kagome died.  
  
* * * * *  
  
yeah!!!!!~ Koori finished writing it!!!!!~ This is the first fan fic I wrote by myself in my life, and I killed 2 people, putted one on spell, brought one back alive, and, I feel soooo proud! . Sad, I mean.  
  
Ok, I've got to move on my assignments now, due on Monday.. **!!!!!~  
  
P.S. please check our website: http://www.geocities.com/bestpowerofthree/ Heaps of cool stuff there!!!!! ( P.P.S. just realised, would it have an affect on Miroku's windhole, when I brought Naraku back? Oops.shhhhh.don't tell Yuki! ^^ P.P.P.S. sorry, I forgot about Shippo, Myoga, Sess, Rin, Jakan, and everything..just realised. 


End file.
